The Princess of Solaris and her Guardians
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: "Fine,Please you are the princess if they get you .your planet will fall and all the star in the galaxy and also all the suns will create a supernova...we will die Fry I'm The princess of the Fire kingdom and I need to protect you Is my Duty"She yell,I sigh Is my Fault They got capture. "I'm sorry is my decision I will not fall."I said .and left her alone I will not die Shade.


**_Location;Tokyo Japan Gifted school. Fine p.o.v_**

I'm really not trouble maker right?.Look I don't know how your life is,I don't know if is Boring, exacting, Pleasureful ;).But My life Is all of those together even humans can not believe something until we Saw see We want power but with power comes your best is just to keep a low profile don't stand out to much but not be a world is different from yours It got to much Risk,see I'm no human My planet is 1867 Light-years way from earth There is a planet Name Solaris That my home planet,We been invading by krarotops Means aliens who hate try to take over Solaris and If they take over .the Earth planet as you humans know it would Die. I bet you question yourself Why would we die if Solaris have nothing to do with us?.True Solaris have nothing to do with you but with the sun,Solaris is the one that take care of all the sun in the galaxy We go down all the Suns Would Become a supernova a supernova is a explosion of a star meaning that almost all of the planet in Space would be Almost destroy in other world we go down you guys would be literary parents send me to this planet That you call earth Cause I'm Solaris princess to protect me my parents give their everything I'm the key of the Solar Solar Door is the door to the control room that we use to Control the Suns i got to Find The other prince and princess Shade of the moon kingdom, Auler of the Wind Kingdom,Rein of the Water kingdom,Ania of the Fire kingdom,Bright of the Light Kingdom,Altezza of the Diamond Kingdom And Dusuke of the Galaxy Kingdom So i got to Find all those people in This planet,Right mom is so easy to find 7 people in a Trillion people living in this planet You got to note My sarcasm In that sentence.

"Gosh...I can Belive I need to go to school again."I said While walking,You see i need to act like a "Human girl' and that mean going to school, Hello I'm a 23 Year old girl who looks like 15,You see in my place we stop growing when our body Is in mature level it could be to 15-19 and I stop at 15.

"Hey"I voice said.I look around and saw a girl She had long Blonde straight hair And Grey. Fine you need to act Human you can do this.

"Eto..Hey Girl."Omg I can Belive she is Laughing Did i do something stupid?.She stop laughing and looks at me.

"Hey I'm Ami Haruse."She said while shaking my hand And i smile.

"Hey My name is Fine Hirakawa."I said and she nod.

"Well we better Hurried Or the bell is gonna Ring and we will be late."She grab my hand and star dragging me to The school.

"Noooooo i don't want to go to school."I scream she laugh and We enter the school while i was trying to get out of her grip to run out of the to bad we enter anyway.

"Let see...Uhmmmm to bad Your don't have 1 or 6th period with me."She Whisper. I smile

"Is ok i can take it form here."I smile she left and a headed to the room when i when there I stop at the door Omg I'm scared i HATE math.I stay there a couple of Minuets And finally Knock on the door welcome to Metal abuse To Humans But in my cause you would call me alien.

**_Location;Paris French Kate Restaurant. Normal p.o.v_**

"Dam, That girl was install in Tokyo "A girl with Brown hair and green eyes yell While the Two girls Standing right beside her Sweet-drop.

"Ani Control... We just got to Go to Tokyo."The Girl With Blue hair and blue-green eyes who seem to be the name of the Brown hair girl Sigh.

"Come on hello..Paris the city of romance and Good Food for Tokyo Sorry but i want to stay in Paris. "I girl With curly Blonde hair and blonde eyes said.

"There is no time for that Rein is right we need to go there."Ani Said they All nodded.

**_Ok Please review .And Stay Tune_**


End file.
